


Most beautiful fanfiction ever not written

by ewela1130



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: :'''D, Animation, Crack, M/M, Oh My God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewela1130/pseuds/ewela1130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/136256557529">On Tumblr</a>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Most beautiful fanfiction ever not written

**Author's Note:**

> [On Tumblr](http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/136256557529)


End file.
